


Ah-Meng of Wu

by Rydain



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydain/pseuds/Rydain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of Lu Meng either avoiding his homework or trying to get away with writing "fire attack" over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah-Meng of Wu

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posts:  
> [deviantArt](http://fav.me/d5zldd5)  
> [Pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=34611486)  
> [Tumblr](http://rydain.tumblr.com/post/46539465753)


End file.
